Slades Apprentice
by flygirl4271
Summary: What would happen if Batman never adopted Richard? What if Slade got to him first? The story of how Starfire saves the boy behind the mask. Changing Robins timeline a little to fit the story.
1. Chapter 1

I had waken up that morning in the Titan Tower, it was a cloudy morning so I decided to sleep in. Silkie was curled up in a pile of dirty purple and silver uniforms, most of the ones I owned actually. I grabbed some clothes that I usually only wore when I wasn't in Jump City but most crimes actually happened when it was sunny. Looks like even criminals like it when the sun was out.

I walked through the hall to the living room, the boys played video games on the computer while Raven read on the couch, well hovering over the couch. I went to the fridge and pulled out mustard and a box of Eggo's; tangy crunchy goodness. As I prepared my breakfast I watched the news, something about a boy my age found missing. Found missing? What did that even mean? As long as it took me to understand a lot of Earths slang some things still confused me. I decided it would be less dangerous to bother Beastboy, rather than Raven while she read, so I asked him.

"Beastboy?" I asked as I put waffles in the toaster.

"Hm?" He called, not taking his eyes from his video game.

"What does 'found missing' mean?" I looked in his direction as the computer made exploding noises and Cyborg yelled in triumph. Defeated, Beastboy turned around.

"Well, it means the person's missing." He explained "Why what's going on?" Beastboy and Cyborg put down their controllers and looked at the screen even Raven peaked over her book to watch. The news came back from commercials and they started again on the story about the missing boy.

"After his parents died in an acrobats accident the boy went missing. The Gotham City Police have information from witnesses that he was led off by a man in a black suit and orange tie." The woman on the television stopped for a second to let the information sink in. "Witnesses say there was no struggle apparent and since the boy is also 17 the police say they'll drop the case." The woman shuffled her papers and went onto the next story, a ratio of cat videos to old people falling videos.

"That's just not right!" Cyborg exclaimed, "I don't care how old that kid is, he needs to be found." He shook his head and crossed his arms looking at his computer screen which said 'WINNER! CYBORG(BOOYAH)!'

"I agree Cyborg" I nodded to show my enthusiasm. "Can't we do anything?" I rested my head on my hand and gave him a questioning look.

"Ah Star, we don't work that way," Beastboy tried to explain, sympathy on his face as he turned around on the couch. "We fight the bad guys that the police can't handle."

"But the police . . ." I continued.

"Star," Cyborg sighed. "We protect Jump City. And no matter how much I would like to crush every punk who tries to hurt people, we got to deal with the punks that are going to hurt the most people." He thought for a moment, " Like Control Freak or Kitten" I sighed and went back to assembling my breakfast.

I squirted the mustard over the waffles and sat down next to Raven. She was reading a deep blue book with a title in some language I didn't understand, which was surprising since I knew many languages. "So what do you think about the boy?" Her eyebrows lifted from behind her book, otherwise her face did not change.

"I think you should forget about it before you make us eat that horrible pudding again." The pudding Tamaranians ate when bad things happened. It was horrible for a reason, if we where felling bad so did our tongues. Humans seemed to have a completely different approach on how to eat when depressed.

"It's no time for that, but it's still sad." I sighed and changed the channel just as a different news woman was talking about the missing boy. Right before MTV came on I caught his name; Richard Grayson. Raven sighed and put down her book, as well as floated down so she was actually sitting on the couch.

"Starfire, the truth is that this Richard kid is probably fine, that it was his uncle or something picking him up. The media likes to blow things out of proportion. It's ok, people die, there are misunderstandings. Just watch your music videos." She said exasperated, picked up her book and levitated back into the air.

Raven's cold on look on things made me feel slightly better and sad at the same time. People die, no matter how sad. I shouldn't hang on every news story I heard. I watched Beyoncé dance and sing her fluctuating notes and slowly forgot everything about Richard Grayson.

Little did I know this boy would change my life, maybe forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at the platform and watched my parents fly through the air on acrobat swings. I waited for my mom to come swinging towards me so that I could dive off and do my own stunts. I was going through my exchanges and tumbles one last time when I heard my mother gasp.

Then a snap.

And suddenly the whole tent was one screaming mass. But I didn't hear any of it, all I heard was my mother screaming my name. I threw myself against the platform and looked down in horror. At the last moment the net had been taken out. My mouth was moving and my lungs where working but I had no idea if I was making a sound as I watched my parents fall to their deaths. The last thing I saw was my mothers broken body, laying on the concrete, limbs at sickening angles . . .

I woke up with a start and had the feeling that I was falling, even though at no point in the dream was I the one who fell. I was sitting straight up in a bare bed. All of the sheets and pillows had been tossed to the floor. I was sweating heavily, my eyes felt bloodshot my hands where trembling, I needed some fresh air.

It's been seven months since the murder. Slade said I would stop having these nightmares ,that eventually the emotion would be beaten out of me, but they haven't left me alone. Everyday I trained in marshal arts, intimidation and manipulation. I've learned how to read people, trick them and keep my emotions out of it. One day I'd be good enough to face Tony Zucco the crime boss of Gotham city. The news said it was an accident but I know better, everyone in Haly's Circus knows better. The ringmaster and Tony had been having arguments about money for months, and when he didn't get his money he killed the main attraction of the night. He made a mistake, he messed with the wrong kid.

I stepped out side to the cold starry night and looked over Jump City, way in the distance was a tiny capital 'T' glowing in the middle of the bay. To prove my self to Slade I have to defeat the Teen Titans. I know how good they are, I'd seen the video footage. Their a great team but that's all they are, a team. Separate them and they have weaknesses that handicap them to the point of uselessness. Starfire is too compassionate, Raven has a temper, Cyborg runs on batteries and Beast Boy, well he's the one I'm worried about. He's the leader of the Titans and a quick thinker. The only weakness I've seen is his feelings for Raven. It was obvious that when ever she was in trouble he was there. Slade thinks keeping her hostage would convince him to give up, but I think it will just make him fight harder. Hopefully when I have taken down the rest I can face him one on one and defeat him that way. I still had a ways to go before I could face them.

I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep that night so instead I went back to the control room to see if I could find any other weaknesses Beast Boy could possibly have.

I had to defeat the Titans, Slade wont let me go near Tony unless I could beat them. I had to avenge my parents, set things right. My parents murder will get justice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long guys. I had family problems, something really horrible happened to my sister and well. . . I wasn't focused on writing at the time. Now we're all healing and I've been able to focus on things that I enjoy, it helps me not to think about it. Honestly guys, you think it will never happen to you. But it does. Oh god it does. To all my readers, please be safe. And no matter what always seek help, there are people who love you and would miss you so much if you were gone. Hope you like the chaper :) I'm starting on the new one right now!**

"It's Slade again." I woke up to this statement by Cyborg over the sound system and flashing red lights glowing through my room. I walked out to the hall rubbing my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the hall lights and annoying flashing glare of the alarm system lights. I walked into the living room and saw the Titans in their pajamas, except for Cyborg who didn't wear clothes in the first place, gathered around the big screen. The face of a man stood 20 feet tall, wearing the orange and black mask we were all familiar with.

"Well, now that you're all awake I would like to tell you my plans for this evening." I could just imagine the eerily calm smile that would stretch across his face that went with his voice.

"It doesn't happen to be a date with a crazy girlfriend does it?" Beastboy cracked. No matter the situation he couldn't seem to help spurting a joke.

"No." Slade replied, annoyed.

"Didn't think so."

"Although you have a date with my new apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Cyborg yelled at the screen, enraged. "So you're not even going to fight us?! Why don't you be a man and face us yourself!" Jump City has been plagued by Slade's attacks for at least a year now and not once did he show up to the scene himself. It was always his robot minions or first time villains sent to do his dirty work. So far his attacks have just been annoying. Nothing dangerous enough to call back up but just enough to stop the city for a few hours. He has destroyed our power plant, attacked the police station, pulled up highways the worst trick yet was sending all of the petty thieves to steel every speck of food from every store they could find. The city was run dry. It took 2 weeks just to get enough food back in the city so the people wouldn't go hungry.

"I will one day, but this is a test and I'm . . . interested to see the results."

"Test? What kind of test?" Raven said

"Well you'll just have to figure it out when you get there, won't you? If you haven't noticed yet, you should look out your window, and you will find the location. Somewhere hidden there's a slight radiation leak. I suggest you get down there before the whole city dies of radiation poisoning. Good night." The screen went black. None of the Titans moved, so I decided to walk to the window to find were we would be taking this test.  
There was a big dark spot at the edge of the city were it usually was busiest.

"He has targeted down town." I breathed. Were hundreds of lights should have been shining and people should have been bustling around and shopping for ridiculously priced objects, there was darkness.  
"Ah, damn." Beastboy exhaled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes causing his forehead began to wrinkle. "Uh, Cyborg and Starfire come with me we're guna get the radiation suits. Raven see what you can find out about radiation as fast as you can." Beastboy turned around and started to sprint towards the stairs that lead to the basement. Cyborg and I sprinted after him.

We got to the door of the basement, breathing a little harder than usual.  
"Ok guys, its been a while since we made those suits so they might be buried under the other stuff." He opened the door and we walked into the room that was the size if two football fields.

"Shit." Cyborg whispered. Everywhere the eye could see pills of junk where stacked high. Useless car parts, used batteries, broken machinery, busted obstacle course parts. The last time I was down here was when the Titan Tower was first built, and that was a couple years ago. "Sorry guys, I was going to throw this crap away, but you need to go all the way to the dump! And you need to take all these steps to make sure it's safe, I never found the time."

"What about all those hours playing Call of Duty?" I asked crossing my arms and gave him a side long glance. Cyborg blushed.

"Ya well. . . . ah man, you're right. Sorry, lets just look for the suits, I think I remember where they are. Cyborg shook his head and headed for the end of the basement. I looked at Beastboy.

"Think he really remembers?" Beastboy cracked a devilish smile that seemed to steal all the girls hearts.

"Not a chance." He said. I chucked, even in the life threatening situation, hey if we became panicky, depressed and serious every time the people of Jump City were in danger I don't think I could handle being a hero. I took a deep breath and followed Cyborg, Beastboy close behind.

20 minutes later Raven came rushing down the steps.

"What the hell guys! I've been waiting up there for you guys! What are you having a threesome or something?" I had to laugh out loud at that. Like that would ever happen, Beastboy wouldn't do anything like that without Raven. And Cyborg blushed whenever I even mentioned my panties.

"Ya right! Cyborg decided to make things difficult and make looking for the suits a treasure hunt!" Beastboy yelled throwing yet another old car battery over his shoulder. Raven rolled her eyes looking even more annoyed.

"Why didn't you guys come get me? I'm good at finding things!" She placed two fingers on each temple and closed her eyes. Black energy slowly consumed all of the basement and everything was a glowing black. Suddenly the glowing stopped and there was a shifting about 10 feet away form me. A cardboard box labeled 'Radiation Suits' popped out of the trash, engulfed in energy.

"Well that was way simpler." I said "Now lets go!" Beastboy and Cyborg changed quickly. Neither Raven or I needed a suit. My race was a resilient one and Raven could cast a force field to protect her. Now it was time to head down town.


End file.
